Darts of Pleasure
by Hales Bells
Summary: Something happens to the Golden Boy at the Quidditch World Cup. How will his friends react? How will he react to Draco? A bit of a twist. Starts in the Goblet of Fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own this unfortunately. **

**

* * *

Harry POV**

My eyes felt gritty as I opened them. The first thing that registered was I felt cold and some kind of warm liquid was dripping down my arm. I used my hand to wipe my eyes and brushed the liquid off my wrist. I realized that there was blood smeared across my hand. What was happening? Confusion crashed over me in a wave, where was I? I remember being at the Quidditch game with Ron, but then all hell had broken loose.

I was behind Snape and Lupin when I felt teeth sink into the soft flesh of my upper arm. Examining it now, I could see that there were several chunks of meat missing from the bend of my elbow, I could see glints of bone and blood poring out of my arm. Snape and Lupin came running towards me and I felt some relief as they immediately began casting healing spells.

My world was narrowed down to the sphere of space surrounding me. I idly wondered _is this how shock feels? _Whatever it was broke with a shocking loudness and I could feel every imperfection on my arm. Every bite, tear and scratch against the bone began to throb in unison. I threw my head back and let out a blood-curdling scream.

I only screamed for seconds before I could feel the muscle and tendons growing back on my arm before tight skin began to re-knit itself over the re-grown muscle. As it grew I could see minute details, like exactly where the teeth punctured the thin layer of skin. I could hear Snape talking in soothing tones to keep me calm so I would finish healing.

"Fuck. Snape, what happened? Why am I missing bits of my arm? Oh God." I clenched my teeth to help deal with the blinding pain I was feeling.

"Harry just calm down and breathe, I'll explain once the spells have done their jobs," Snape said.

A cross between a sob and moan escaped my lips. I knew I would be fine, but that didn't help the anxiety creeping up my throat. I could feel another scream building in me, but I knew I couldn't let it escape. I couldn't show another weakness in front of two of my professors, even if one was no longer a professor.

I felt a hand brushing through my hair. Lupin's voice came from above me, "Harry we are so sorry. You were behind us and we heard Greyback, by the time we turned around he had you and was dragging you through the trees. We came as fast as we could. I guess he heard us coming, but we saw him take off through trees before we got here, but not before he bit you. Oh God Harry, we are so sorry."

By this time Snape's healing charms were finished and he and Lupin both took me in their arms to hug me tightly.

"Harry, I'm not sure how to tell you this." I was confused; Snape's tone had taken on a startlingly compassionate, and remorseful tone. If Snape was speaking to _me_ this way, then something must be wrong.

"Greyback was a werewolf, one who spent a lot of time in his form biting innocents. Usually they don't survive, but this time someone did. We can't be sure, but because of the bite…" Snape trailed off.

My heart sank to my stomach. I nearly choked on my next words, "Do you mean I could become one?"

Lupin's voice sounded worried, "We don't know for certain since it's not a full moon tonight, but with Greyback we aren't sure if it will be infectious or not. We will have to contact Sirius of course, he will want to know, but maybe it would be best if we don't tell anyone yet. Just until we have a definite understanding of whether or not you will be a werewolf. Is that okay?"

"Yeah I mean, I don't know how Ron and Hermione will react, but what about Dumbledore?" I asked, a seemingly innocent question. From the way Snape's eyes narrowed I got the feeling it wasn't as innocent as I thought.

When Snape spoke his voice was testy, "Let's just wait until we know for sure then that will be your decision."

"Okay, so what do I do for now? Isn't there a full moon in a few days?"

As Lupin nodded I could see his face paling. He had a strange look in his eyes that confused me. I couldn't quite put my finger on what that emotion was: anger, certainly but also….vengeance?

"Well then I can't go back to the Weasleys house. I won't be able to control myself," I nearly shouted. The Weasleys were like family to me, the thought of me being a danger to them made me sick to my stomach.

Snape stood up and offered his hand to help me stand up. "You go with Lupin to his normal spot for his time of the month." Snape shot a nasty smirk in Lupin's direction at that little jab and continued, "I will go find the Weasleys and explain that you will be with us until school starts and we will purchase your school things as well. Rest for a few minutes and then we go."

**The day after the full moon**

Harry lifted his head up and saw Snape's lips curled into a smile. "Well that's one question answered."

**NoPOV-**

The days swiftly passed and the friendship built between Harry and Snape was holding. Harry was on his way to see the potions master one last time before school was to start back. He burst into the room without knocking.

"Severus, I need…" He trailed off as he registered he was not alone. "Sorry I'll wait outside."

Draco Malfoy sat with a dumbfounded look on his face. Was that really Harry Potter who just burst through the door to talk to his godfather, and without insulting him or Snape? And did he really just call him Severus?

Draco stood from his seat. "I suppose I shall be going then," he said.

"Yes, I suppose you should," Snape replied. His eyes were boring into Draco's, watching him carefully. He quickly gave his goodbyes to his godson so that he could finish his business with The Boy Who Lived.

As Draco was walking though the door he could see Harry sitting across the hall, waiting with his eyes closed and head against the wall, his black hair in total disarray. Draco noticed that his scar was only partially visible beneath the black strands. They surrounded his face like a halo and Draco wondered what it would feel like to run his hands though his hair.

He walked up to the boy gracefully and fought the urge to brush his hair flat. "Er, Potter?"

"Yes Draco?" Was his tired response.

"Severus is waiting for you," he said. Though hard as he tried, he couldn't force himself to sound as malicious as he would have liked.

"Thanks."

He watched as the boy stood up and began to enter the room.

"You know the only reason that I've always hated you was the way you treated my godfather. What changed?" Draco asked.

"Personal reasons, Draco," Harry replied. There was a flash of surprise in his green eyes as if he couldn't believe he'd actually called Malfoy by his first name. Then he quickly turned the doorknob and entered Snape's study.

Draco noticed with a start that he was calling him by his given name. Startled, he began his trek to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

**A/N So what do you think? Don't be afraid to let me know. Criticism is welcome. Just don't be mean. :) I have two people to thank for this chapter. A fellow writer and my sissa, Jenasys Loveless Lovecraft and my new Tumblr friend FuckyeahDrarry, who's lovely pics helped inspire this chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**

* * *

Harry POV-**

Harry walked with Lupin and Snape through muggle London. They wouldn't be going to the train with him so no one got suspicious, but he had been with them throughout the end of the summer. It would have been too complicated to explain to the Weasleys and he wasn't yet sure if he wanted to explain everything.

As they approached the train station the trio came to a stop. Snape turned around and looked Harry dead in the eye.

"Telling anyone that you were attacked is entirely your business, but I caution you against telling Dumbledore. At least not yet, I'll explain to you more later, but for now come see me after your first day of classes."

Harry nodded and swiftly gave both men tight hugs before continuing on his way. He was afraid to speak for fear that the tight lump in his throat would dislodge and he might start crying. He would see Snape soon, but he would also be thrust back into a sea of students. All of who didn't know about the events of the summer and the newfound friendship between Snape and Harry.

He wasn't afraid of people finding out he just didn't want to be treated differently. Especially by Ron and Hermione. He knew they really wouldn't like the new camaraderie, and they were bound to start asking questions the moment they saw him.

He quickly walked though the barrier and spotted a small sea of ginger hair with a lone bushy head mingled in. The entire Weasley clan must have shown up to see them off. Unsure of how they might react, Harry decided the best approach would be to just get it over with.

As always this was not a very bright plan on Harry's part. Mrs. Weasley was the first to see him approaching she let out an angry squeal and started forward.

"Harry? What's happened to you? Did Severus starve you? You look like you haven't eaten in days. Moreover you look like you haven't slept! You're on the verge of collapse, I can see it in your eyes!" She began fussing over him and pulling at his clothes to see how big they were on him.

Bill and Charlie quickly wormed their way in to avert disaster. "Now mom, you know Severus wouldn't starve him. It's just been a hard end of summer. Right Harry?" Bill said.

Grateful for Bill's interference, Harry nodded and thought grimly to himself, _if only you knew_. Mrs. Weasley stepped away from him, looking rather put out. They said their hurried goodbyes as the scrambled onto the train. As Harry was boarding he saw a shock of blond hair. Malfoy? He looked up and caught Draco's curious stare as he took in Harry's appearance. There was something like vague suspicion in Draco's eyes.

Harry merely grinned and turned to walk the other way. He quickly found an empty compartment and settled in comfortably waiting patiently for Ron and Hermione to join him. Harry heard the compartment door sliding open, and expecting Ron or Hermione, looked up in excitement. He was a little surprised at the girl coming in; she had wavy silver-blond hair and gorgeous gray eyes that held a perpetual dreamy quality.

He knew that he had seen her before around Hogwarts, but was unable to remember her name. Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione followed her in. Sensing shame and panic at the others not knowing what to say to her, Ginny spoke up.

"Everyone this is Luna Lovegood, she's in Ravenclaw. Luna this is Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville." She gestured to everyone respectively.

When she finally spoke Harry was shocked, she spoke with a musical voice like bells, with a pleasant lilting tenor. "I know who they are. I've seen them all in classes." She seemed very pleasant to spend the ride to Hogwarts talking to.

Finally surrounded by his friends, Harry let the knowledge of his summer melt away. The trip slipped away and soon Harry and his friends were in the Great Hall surrounded by Gryffindors. He could hear everyone gossiping, catching up on his or her summers. Suddenly the terrible knowledge of what he went through slammed on his shoulders. His jovial mood gone, it felt like he was drowning in the weight of his own misery.

He began to hyperventilate, but before he would have passed out he looked across the Great Hall and locked eyes with Draco Malfoy. Sensing curiosity and sympathy in Malfoy, Harry was able to regain his breathing and calm himself down.

He smiled in quiet thanks and turned back to Ron. He quietly joined in the conversation, but his thoughts were on something else. For four years he had loathed Malfoy, but he couldn't seem to work himself up properly to fight with him. There was just something about Malfoy, ever since he met up with him at Professor Snape's house over the summer.

Something was different and it felt good. The feast and ending speeches were over in what felt like record time. Soon he was back in his familiar dormitory with his friends, cleaned, bathed, and ready for bed. As he hunkered down with the privacy curtains firmly around him he let his mind really wander.

Malfoy really did seem different this year. Was it really because he treated Professor Snape differently or because of something that happened to Draco? He really hoped this civility would last. He hated constantly having to fight. And with what happened over the summer, more conflict would only break him.

Harry began to think of the ending of his summer. Severus and Remus were cloistered around him at the table. It was the day before the full moon and they were all three discussing why sugar might render the potion ineffective. It surprised all three when Harry's voice was the loudest.

"No that would never work. The amount of insulin that the potion makes is not enough to continue what the potion is designed to do. When the potion is taken it speeds up your metabolism and increases your insulin production, if you were to add sugar, then your insulin decreases and your metabolism is as well," Harry spoke knowingly.

Severus just gawked at him, while Remus looked on proudly.

"Harry you just made perfect sense while talking about potions," Severus said, his voice bordering on annoyance and astonishment.

"Thank you, I think."

"But yes the insulin compared to metabolism, yes that makes sense. If we were able to balance the metabolism and insulin while adding a third ingredient maybe we can make it taste better. That's brilliant Harry!" Severus said.

He stood up from the table and made a dash off to his potions lab to mix the perfect concoction. Harry and Remus sat at the table, laughing too hard to even breathe properly. With one of his best memories of the summer still floating in his head Harry fell asleep in his bed, safely tucked away within the school of Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Any thoughts on this new friendship between Professor Snape and Harry. Don't worry Next Chapter we'll have classes and the introduction to the Triwizard Tournament. Malfoy, do you think it'll last? I must give thanks to my awesome beta. Jenasys Loveless Lovecraft. Without my sissa my chapters would be shorter. Show me love. Oh if you have a tumblr follow me. Halesbellsff**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

**A/N This chapter wasn't beta'd so I apoligize for any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Oh and the timeline is a bit weird, but you'll see why. **

* * *

Harry POV-

I woke before anyone else did. The dorm was alive with the light snores from my roommates. Lately my dreams are plagued with my memories from the attack I rarely sleep past dawn. I padded quietly to the window in my pajamas. They had snitches all over them, a gift from Lupin.

I sat on the windowsill watching the sun make its arc above the earth. I used to think a lot of things were constants. That they would always be there no matter what, that there was only one evil in my life to conquer, that Snape would hate me, and I would sleep until class started.

None of those were true now, but one thing I could count on was the sun. No matter what the sun would rise, and the sun would set. Nothing mortals or wizards on earth could ever do would stop the sun from making its never-ending journey.

As the sun came over the trees surrounding the castle the sun flared and the sky was flooded in pink. The dew on the plants was suddenly gold and all the shadows fled from the world. This is what helped him through his day, his own self-therapy.

He walked to the shower and stripped down to his boxers. As he adjusted the temperature on the shower he thought about his encounter in the Great Hall yesterday. I doubt Malfoy even realizes the magnitude of what happened.

There is no way that he knows about my attack. With steam pouring out of the shower Harry finally stepped under. His head filled with his loneliness. Harry started to scrub his lemon-scented body wash across his shoulders. This isn't about lust; this is purely about wanting to be able to have…someone.

Self-doubt was crawling through his mind. Suddenly he got a glimpse of a couple. It was a male couple. One had blond locks, the other raven. The raven-haired boy had one arm around his waist, and the blond was holding the other close with his chin resting on his head. Harry realized with a start that was Malfoy! He was holding hands with Malfoy and had his face buried in the crook of his neck!

With some effort Harry pushed the image out of his head. Maybe they weren't at each other's throats, but that didn't mean they could be…a couple? He rinsed the suds off and cleansed his hair. Quickly he dried off and pulled on fresh robes. He wasn't clear on his first class of the day, but he knew his last would be potions, and after that he had to meet with Professor Snape.

Normally he dreaded potions, but the day didn't seem to be passing quickly enough for him. He nearly galloped into the Great Hall for breakfast. As he sat down he realized he wasn't the only early riser in the castle. Draco was walking in and Harry was no longer alone in the big room.

As Harry watched Draco looked his way and gave Harry a good look at the dark circles under his eyes. Wonder what he was up so late for. Guess it isn't really any of my business. Draco's eyes filled with curiosity and bewilderment. The light changed to one of annoyance as his ears were filled with the sound feet against the floor. The small moment between the two boys was shattered when the doors crashed open and students began pouring in.

The boys were lost to each other and Harry wearily looked down to his own plate. A pale hand descended and stole a piece of toast off of his plate. Harry very nearly stabbed Ron's ring finger, but he dropped the toast.

"Blimey Harry. It was only toast."

"Well it was my toast, ask next time."

"Yes Ronald, its very rude to just grab someone's food."

At least some part of this year was normal. The rest of the morning was filled with the sweet sounds of Hermione and Ron bickering until it was time for class. Everyone left the Hall behind and headed to various parts of the castle. For Harry and his fellow Gryffindors, they all trooped off to charms class. The day drug slowly by. Finally Divination was over, and charms, was but a distant dream. It was time for potions class he thought with glee.

They all walked into the dungeon, and for most it was still a terrifying experience, but they didn't have the same summer he had. Professor Snape swept into the room behind them and slammed the door.

"What the devil is going on here? Potter in his seat? Astounding. Five points from Gryffindor." As Professor Snape gazed at him with a nearly unseen twinkle in his eye Harry remained silent. "What? No witty comeback? Five points to Gryffindor." The class gazed at the two in wonder. Harry kept his mouth shut, and Snape gave them their points back? Impossible!

"Open your books to the potion described on the board. If you learned anything last term this should be easy for you. You have the class period to work on it. Begin."

As usual Ron struggled with his potion. At this point it was supposed to be a clear blue, somehow Ron's had turned a sickly yellow. Hermione and Draco were doing better than most in the class while they were still struggling, but it was Harry who surprised everyone by finishing first, and with an extraordinary potion. "Potter come up to my desk with a sample of your potion." Harry dipped some of it out and put it in a vial.

When he reached Snape's desk they had their backs to the class. Snape beamed at him, "Lupin and I told you, you could do it Harry. With the right amount of concentration and motivation you could be brilliant at potions!" the rest of the class had begun to shift in their seats. They had no idea what the pair was talking about and they could see facial expressions. They turned slightly and could see both men gesturing wildly with their hands obviously passionate about the topic.

"Remus let me try the new potion out on him." Harry turned slightly towards Severus with an incredulous look on his face. He gestured to show him to continue.

"And? Did it work?"

"Indeed, just adding sugar was too much to the insulin that was produced, but if you compare the proportions of wolfs bane to honey its genius! It doesn't cause the glucose to produce more insulin and through off the metabolism, and it still works."

"So you don't think it was stupid to do all this to just make it taste better?"

"No Harry! One of the problems is that the werewolves that don't take it decline because of the taste, but now who knows."

They finally remembered why they were whispering and turned to look at the class. Most were sitting with dumfounded looks on their faces. All but three, Draco looked smug as well as intrigued. The other two-thirds of the golden trio however, looked betrayed.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for finishing first as well as correctly. I want ten inches on the proper use of the shredded skin of a boomslang. Dismissed."

Professor Snape caught Harry's arm, "Go put your things away, clean up and eat. I'll be here when your ready. Harry nodded grateful that the way things had progressed over the summer hadn't faded. Harry want sure Professor Snape's attitude would hold, but he was glad it had.

"Harry, just go put your things away and clean up, your supper will be waiting with me." Harry nodded and walked out of the dungeons.

Harry wasn't stopped on the way up, or after his shower on the way back down. He could hear the excited whispers of his classmates and wondered what big announcement he had missed. He ambled back down to the dungeons and heard the scraping of benches. Is the meal over already?

He hurried along to go meet Snape. He rushed in and waited for Severus to invite him to sit down. Some things when drilled hard enough will stick.

They ate quickly while savoring the food. This was often how meals were consumed over the summer. They would eat quickly and then spend the rest of the evening discussing whatever needed to be discussed. They scooted their plates away at the same time and retired to the inner chambers.

"Harry there is something I need to discuss with you." Harry nodded his acceptance. "I know how much you hate crowds." Harry nodded. "So I hope that you will see this dinner as an act of kindness."

"What do you mean Severus?"

"You know how secretive Remus and I had to be this summer? And I know you must have heard some whispers while at the Weasleys. Well this year Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard tournament. Only overage wizards are going to be able to compete and the other champions are going to be arriving tonight. Albus decided to wait until they would be arriving to reveal the news. I thought you would prefer to have a quiet dinner with me rather than be in the midst of all the commotion."

Harry was shocked. Severus knew how much he hated being the center of attention; he also knew how tired he had been. He was touched.

"Thank you Professor. Truly. May I ask one question though?"

"Proceed."

"What did you tell Dumbledore to get out of this? I mean wouldn't you need to be there?"

"I'll let you know later. For now return to your chambers and finish your homework, I want that essay tomorrow."

At Harrys incredulous expression Severus waved it away. "Don't worry about it. You don't need to do it."

After a hasty, but heartfelt thanks Harry left to go back to his dorms. On the way back Harry thought he saw a flash of blond hair slightly behind him. He ignored it and continued forward.

Harry walked through the common room reveling in the fact that no one was in there. He changed into his pajamas and sank under his covers. That night his dreams were plagued with visions of cuddling next to Draco and being held. The cold in the pit of his stomach was held at bay, as Malfoy gently wrapped his hands around Harry and pulled him close.

* * *

**A/N- I have a small surprise in the next chapter! The first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with Moody! Did anyone else read that in Mama Umbridge's voice? Hmm weird. Much love to my beta, Jenasys Loveless Lovecraft. Don't know what I would do without that girl. Don't know what my chapters would either. So if you liked it review! If you didn't review and tell me what you didn't like. Does anyone know a good beta? Mine won't be able to continue. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. **

**A/N: Sorry this took so long it's been finished for a while so I don't know why it hasn't been posted. **

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**Surprise! Draco POV-**

Malfoy awoke in his bed. Naturally he was the first one awake. Normally he was also the first in the Great Hall for breakfast, but Potter beat him in there yesterday. Potter. What is going on with Potter? First I see him with my godfather over the summer, then there was that moment on the train. And in the Great Hall, he looked like something was haunting him, as if left to his own devices it would come up and suck his soul out.

He had to stop thinking like this; this was too much of a drama queen, even for him. Malfoy stretched and popped his back; he heard the satisfying crack all the way to his toes. You know it's good when it sounds like a bowl of rice crispies. He rushed to go and take a shower determined to beat Harry to the Great Hall.

Damn my curiosity, I can't even muster proper malice in my head, but now Potter and I are acquaintances. It's a very pleasant change; all the fighting was getting to me. Now we kind of politely ignore each other and exchange some pleasantries. Finished with his shower he nearly sprinted to the Great Hall, he was rewarded when Potter was seconds behind him. Today he was first! Sure this was childish, but what else could he do?

He watched Potter closely as he pulled food on his plate for breakfast; his hand trembled as if he hadn't had enough sleep. That was impossible, Draco had been following him all night. Harry was the first one back to the common room after the other two schools arrived. Maybe he's haunted by bad dreams too.

I'm always up early because even in sleep my dreams are filled with my past. Soon the other kids started filling up the other tables and Harry was lost from view. Draco's skin began to crawl and he knew Pansy was approaching. How she could not tell he was not interested he couldn't tell, but it didn't stop her from trying.

"Draco you look so gloomy, what's wrong?" Draco spoke through clenched teeth.

"I don't really want to talk about Pansy, now would you please let go of my arm."

She drew back as if she had been slapped. She turned to her other side and started talking to the person there. Draco fell back into silence and was focusing on finding Potter. Finally as the last of the stragglers sat down he was able to spot him. It appeared as if he wasn't the only one with an admirer he didn't want.

The youngest Weasley girl was staring on in pure fascination and Potter didn't even notice. Was he really that unobservant or did he just not care? Well he cares about everyone's feelings so maybe he was that unobservant. The end of breakfast came and went, and it was time for their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. This was one of the classes he hated the most other than divination. That Trelawney chick was odd.

They all stood up and went to class. He was barely listening as Moody went over the different Unforgivable Curses. He preferred to watch Potter's reactions to the spiders. His father had already lectured him on these and his wonderful Aunt Bella had demonstrated.

Having successfully demonstrated the horrors of the Unforgivable Curses Professor Moody decided to turn to a different demonstrator. The students.

In a gruff voice he announced, "Now the ministry doesn't want me to show these to you let alone perform them on you, but in order to remain CONSTANT VIGILANCE, you must know the feeling of them on your body."

Malfoy looked up and could see the outraged look on Granger's face. "But sir that's illegal!"

"Illegal! You know what's illegal Granger? Muttering a few words with an ill intent, forcing people to bend to your will. In order to properly fight you must first feel it! Now line up against that wall." With a bang of his staff the desks whisked to stack themselves up leaving only one in the center of the room.

He began casting Imperio on the entire room, one at a time. He watched as his classmates began to hop around the desk, cartwheel around the desk, and do handstands off the desk. Now it was Harry's turn. He was to jump over the desk.

He started to full on jump, but at the last second only took a small step forward. He went to jump again and tried to stop at the same time crashing headlong into the desk. He was among the ones who gasped as Harry toppled over the desk and flipped with it. Was this supposed to happen?

He hadn't yet had a turn, but he thought it was supposed to be pleasant, it was when his Aunt Bella tried it on him.

"That's the spirit! Potter is fighting it! Did you see it, the eyes, the eyes is where it happens. C'mon then let's see you do it again, until you can throw it off entirely."

Draco watched in horror as Imperio was cast on Harry three more times until he could throw it off. Once he started forward and didn't jump, but walked into the heavy desk and wound up on the floor again. The other time Harry arched his back to jump, but his feet didn't leave the floor and the momentum sent him into the floor with the desk lying on his chest.

Finally when Draco couldn't stand to let this go on any farther, Harry threw it off. Instead of jumping or falling he turned to Professor Moody and smiled. Moody smiled brightly at Harry and told them they could all leave. That Harry demonstrated what his entire lesson had been about, maintaining constant vigilance and being aware of your own body.

Draco was daydreaming throughout the rest of his lessons and they flew quickly by. He couldn't help it Potter was the only thing he could concentrate on. The way the light in his eyes flared while he was fighting off the Imperius curse was incredible.

It was time for the feast in the Great Hall with the champions. The Goblet of Fire would pick the names of the three champions and then he could go to bed. The students traipsed to the Great Hall and they quickly fell silent when the food was gone. He zoned out everything Dumbledore said and watched the goblet intently.

It was changing colors. A thin sheet of paper shot out and Dumbledore's hand shot out quick as a snake. His voice rang out clear, "The champion for Bauxbatons it Fleur Delacore." The hall was alive with the sound of clapping as she stood up and made her way to the room behind the teacher's table.

The goblet glowed again, "The champion for Durmstrang, is Victor Krum."

Fighting anticipation the hall clapped again vigorously.

The last time the goblet would glow until the next tournament. "The Champion for Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory." What that fairy boy? The hall erupted in laughter and clapping for a third time. Dumbledore started speaking, but Draco tuned him out trying to focus on Potter when he heard the gasps of the other students. He looked up and the goblet was glowing again. Impossible, he thought.

Dumbledore looked shocked as he reluctantly spat out, "Harry Potter?"

Nobody moved. "Harry Potter!"

Draco turned his head and locked eyes with Potter. His eyes screamed with fear, uncertainty, revulsion, and disgust. This wasn't his doing, nor was he excited about this.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry slowly rose and nearly fell back down, but he slowly made his way to the door behind the teacher's chairs. Draco saw him hesitate near the top, but a quick shake of Severus's head kept him moving. He looked to his godfather for guidance and he read exactly what he felt on his face. What just happened?

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think also if anyone would like to be a beta or if you know anyone that could be a beta PM me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The two glorious boys in this story do not belong to me. Come to think of it none of them do. They belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. **

**A/N: I felt bad for taking so long so today you get two chapters. :) Enjoy**

**Harry POV**

Harry closed the door behind him. He just returned from the common room. After confronting the other participants he swiftly returned to the common room for some support from his friends. They each shunned him, and he and Ron had fought. Ron hadn't believed him when he told him that he hadn't put his name in the Goblet.

They parted ways and as he started to walk out heard Ron yell, "Where are you going now? To the Potions Master?" Even turned away Harry could hear the sneer in his voice. "You good friends with him now? After all those years of hate you start liking him what's wrong with you?"

As Harry walked as calmly as possible to the portrait Ron yelled the one thing he could not hear at the moment, "Let me know when you start shagging Draco, yeah?"

Harry pushed his way past the fat lady and as soon as it clicked shut bolted to the dungeons. Harry was thankful that he didn't meet anyone on the way there. He knocked softly on the door and waited quietly as he waited for Severus to open the door.

Severus opened the door and Harry walked in and closed the door behind him. He was able to wait until he was in the inner chambers before he broke down. Harry sank to his knees and covered his face with his hands. His body was wracked by sobs; his entire body was shaking with the effort not to cry out.

Severus walked to his side and took him into his arms. "I can't do this Severus. How am I supposed to juggle this as well as classes? I still can't sleep at night. I can't do it."

"Harry look at me. You can do this. Just don't doubt yourself that is the one thing you can't do."

Harry's greatest efforts weren't enough and his sobs were getting increasingly louder. He was so consumed in grief he failed to register the presence of another wizard. Snape gave a tiny nod of his head and Malfoy, unable to move before, headed to the door.

"Severus I did not put my name in you believe me right?"

"Of course I do Harry."

"Well you're the only one. Ron refuses to believe me and he doesn't approve of me turning to you for advice either."

Malfoy was still on his way to the door shock present on his face. "And Severus I'm so confused I really don't need Ron doing this right now. He told me to let him know when I start shagging Draco. If only he knew how close, yet so far away from the truth he was."

Draco stopped in his tracks, but with a hard look from Severus quickly made a hasty retreat. Harry in his state didn't even hear the door close. "That was low even for Ron. He doesn't know about my feelings for Draco, but he should know how much I respect you. How am I supposed to tell him about the attack now?

Severus didn't know what to do. He wasn't well liked at school, but the friends he made were nothing like Weasley. What was he supposed to tell Potter? This was way out of his ballpark. He did all that he could. He held Harry and stroked his back gently. He made appropriate shushing noises and soon Harry was fast asleep in his arms.

How he had this power Severus knew not. Harry had hated him, but then he hadn't made it easy to be liked. Harry had so much Lily in him, but he also had a lot of James in him. He has exactly her shade of green eyes, so bright and full of life and…pain. He ran his hands idly through Harry's hair. It was very soft, if only it would lay flat.

He used his wand to levitate Harry and transfer him onto his bed. He then quickly conjured another bed for himself. Then he walked into the other room and threw a bit of floo powder into the fire. Lupin's concerned face came into focus.

"Severus?"

"Come through and bring Sirius."

Lupin's head began to grow larger and soon his body stepped out of the fireplace. Sirius followed close behind him and soon both men were standing in his chambers. Lupin's head whipped around and spotted Harry lying on the large bed in the next room. "Is Harry?"

"Physically, he is fine. Mentally he is overwhelmed."

"What do you mean Severus?"

Severus proceeded to tell them everything that had happened leaving out no small detail. He started with Harry already being overwhelmed, the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson details provided by Draco, being chosen as a fourth champion, and finally his dispute with Ron.

Both men were silent and it was a few minutes before either could find their voices. When they did it was Remus who broke the silence.

"It sounds as if Harry has had a rough day."

"Indeed he has. If only you could both see the way his eyes dulled when he spoke of being in the tournament. He doesn't want it. He cried himself to sleep tonight over it and his fight with Ron, yet we can't get him out of it."

Sirius had yet to gain all of his weight back, but the drawn gaunt look in his face wasn't because of lack of food, it was fear for his godson. "What can we do?"

"What we can do is help save him a little torment. I'm going to send out a message canceling my classes for tomorrow, then I am going to send another to Harry's other teachers letting them know he will not be in class tomorrow. You may both stay here if you wish."

"Thank you Severus. But will He know?"

Snape curled his lip in disgust, "No Dumbledore will not know about this. I was forced to learn dark arts because of him, and now I can use it against him. He cannot penetrate the wards around any of my chambers. I made sure of that."

Snape offered them the use of his bed alongside Harry; he would use the conjured bed.

Harry POV

When he woke he didn't know where he was. Sure he was in Hogwarts, but in whose bed? And who else was in it? An arm shot out and he tried to roll to avoid it, he ended up on the floor in a tangle of blankets. In the crash he remembered all of the events from the night before, everything about the tournament, Ron, and crying himself to sleep in Severus' arms.

Upon looking up he recognized the worried faces of Sirius, Severus, and Lupin. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Wait shouldn't I be in class? Professor Snape shouldn't you be in class?"

"No not today, you have had all that you can handle and we are all here to make sure you don't handle anymore today."

With that came a knock on his chamber doors. He strode over and pulled the heavy doors back. Upon opening he saw it was his godson.

"Draco what are you doing here?"

"When I saw potions was cancelled today I thought maybe something was wrong, I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"As you can see I am fine. It is not my health we are monitoring."

"Who's are you monitoring then?" He took a small step inside the door and saw Harry. "Potter are yo..? He stopped with a look of shock on his face, he took in Harry's bloodshot eyes and the shadows underneath them. He rushed forward and placed his hands on either side of his face. "You, your not hurt are you?"

In a quiet voice he replied, "No I'm not hurt."

"Well good I don't think I could handle you being hurt." Draco turned and walked out. Harry sat there staring as the door closed. It wasn't possible. Draco couldn't know. For the rest of the day he Lupin, Severus, and Sirius talked about aftereffects from the attack and how he felt about the tournament as the first event was coming up.

He fell went back to sleep sharing the bed with his godfather, and a werewolf with Severus in the bed next to them and the next morning when he again fell out of the bed he was feeling much better about the situation.

* * *

A/N: So I'm thinking maybe Harry finds out what the next task is in the next chapter. And maybe a little bit of bonding. A hug thrown in somewhere oh and Ron getting slapped? Lemme know what you think. I love getting feedback. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: These lovely people aren't mine.**

**A/N: I wanted so badly to wait to post this chapter, but I just couldn't.**

**

* * *

Hermione POV**

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room in front of the fire with Ron. She was trying to act like she was listening to his rant, but it had been going on for sometime now. He was trying to figure out how Harry got his name into the Goblet, and why he was lying about it.

"You know, Ron, maybe he wasn't lying. You didn't see his face when his name was called out."

"He was faking it, he's good at manipulating people remember."

Hermione couldn't believe what he was saying. He and Harry had been friends for years, what was his problem? "Ron you can't fake those emotions, and he wouldn't lie to us. Not about that."

"Yes he would Hermione, he would because he wants fame, he wants it all for himself!"

Her jaw dropped, "Is that all that matters to you? The fact that he's famous?"

"Yes Hermione it does. And he didn't do anything worth being famous for!"

Her eyes narrowed and she drew back and smacked him. He was unable to hide the shocked look on his face as a hand print began to blossom. "He didn't want his fame, he didn't want his name in the goblet, he didn't want his parents to die, and he sure as hell doesn't need this from you!"

"Of course you would take his side! You always take his side; you're probably shagging him! You and Malfoy both!

Hermione was outraged; she drew back and slapped his other cheek. "How dare you. Did you think that maybe it's a good thing they aren't at each others throats? Have you even looked at Harry since he's been back? Something obviously happened over the summer, something that he can obviously relate more to Malfoy about. I'm happy he's friends with Malfoy and professor Snape. I'm not picking sides, but I'm sure as hell not picking yours!" She picked her stuff up off the table and stormed out of the common room several students watching her go.

Ron was stunned he didn't look at it like that.

**Later that day**

Hermione walked into the library, as late as it was getting she didn't expect anyone else in there. As she walked toward the back tables she heard whispering. She looked though the shelves and she saw Harry was sitting next to Malfoy, at this distance she could make out snatches of the conversation. "I will discover your secret Potter."

"Draco why is it so important that you found out this secret. How do you even know there is one?"

"Because." He put one hand under Harry's chin and lifted his face; he began tracing the dark circles under his eyes. "You never used to have these before. Something happened over the summer and I will figure it out. I want you to trust me."

"Why does it matter now?"

"It just does Harry."

Hermione walked away stunned, so she wasn't the only one who noticed, but how could Ron not notice and Malfoy does? She wandered away and sat down to begin studying to make up for what Ron interrupted.

**A bit earlier**

**Harry POV**

Harry was sitting alone in the library trying to read up on a spell for charms class, secretly he was hoping Hermione would come to the library to help him. This spell wasn't making much sense to him. He was muttering to himself when a shadow fell over him, "Brilliant, I'm glad you're here. Oh I'm sorry." Upon looking up he saw it wasn't Hermione. "I'm sorry Draco, I thought you might be Hermione."

"Why would you think I was Granger?" He put a twist on her name like the mere notion disgusted her. He must have noticed the look on Harry's face because he backtracked. "Look it's not that I have a problem with her per say, it's just I'm not a girl and I'm insulted you called me one. After all I thought we had something special." He added a small smirk at the end.

Harry snickered, "Shut up Draco. Did you need something?"

"Funny you asked." He pulled out the chair and sat down, "I do wish to talk to you about something."

"Oh? So you're not afraid of being seen in public with me?"

"Eh, not really. No, but let's get on with this. I know you're hiding something."

Harry's expression changed into one of shock with a hint of fear. "Hiding? What would I be hiding?"

"My guess is that not even Weasel or Granger know."

"Draco why is it so important that you found out this secret. How do you even know there is one?"

"Because." He put one hand under Harry's chin and lifted his face; he began tracing the dark circles under his eyes. "You never used to have these before. Something happened over the summer and I will figure it out. I want you to trust me."

"Why does it matter now?"

"It just does Harry."

"Okay. So what now?"

"I don't know, but my next class starts soon so I gotta go."

"Okay, see you."

Harry sat there and watched him go; soon he heard booming footsteps approaching him. Hagrid was in the Library? Hagrid came into sight, but he was silent. He approached Harry and bent forward, "Tonight around seven meet me at my hut an' bring yer invisibility cloak." He straightened up and walked out. Well talk about strange.

**With Hagrid**

Fucking Hagrid, I love the big man, I mean he's such a good friend to me, but Madam Maxime comes in the picture and he ditched me. Literally, he's walking away from me with that thing on his arm right now. Why did he even want me to come if he wasn't going to wait on me? That rat bastard.

They walked for a few more minutes before the sound of men yelling began to get louder. He heard roaring in the background, what was that coming from? They continued walking forward until the outline of four giant dragons came in to view. Was this the first task them?

"Hagrid! It's so nice to see you again! What do you think of the first task eh?"

We have to fight dragons? Oh bloody hell. He decided to leave Hagrid it wasn't like they knew where he was anyway. They couldn't see him. He began backing up and took off running back to the castle. He needed to talk to Severus. He made it all the way through the castle without running into anyone and when he got to the dungeons he was stopped.

"Oi! Potter! What's the hurry eh?"

"Draco, I don't have time I need to talk to.."

"Severus? Yeah he stepped out for the evening I think to replenish the student cupboards for potions."

"Oh well thanks." He pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand.

"What's wrong? Maybe I can help you out?"

"You would be willing to help me?" Draco nodded. "Well I just found out what our first task was and I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to fight a dragon?"

Draco smirked, "Maybe you should try playing with one instead."

"What?"

"Nothing, but your good at flying so maybe you could try summoning your broom out to the field and flying around it. Or you could talk to it."

"How the hell am I going to talk to it?"

"Well you can speak parseltongue, and dragons are serpents right? So can't you talk to them the same way?"

"Malfoy you're a genius."

"Thanks Potter, you're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks Draco, I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here."

He leaned forward his arms slightly open. Malfoy took a small step forward meeting him in the middle. Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him up against him. He buried his face in Draco's neck and inhaled slightly. Draco buried his nose in Harry's hair and squeezed. They realized they were getting caught up in the hug just a little too much and pulled back.

"Thanks again Malfoy. I'll see you soon."

He walked away and doubled back deciding to wait for Severus to discuss what Malfoy suggested.

As confident as Harry was that Draco's plan would succeed he was still incredibly nervous that tomorrow he had to face a dragon. Severus took more time getting back than Harry originally expected and when he entered his chambers he found Harry tightly cocooned in his blankets his terrified face barely visible.

The tear tracts running down his face were very noticeable and Severus had inkling as to why they were there. Fucking Hagrid he would be the only one stupid enough who would take Harry out there.

Severus held his arms out and Harry untangled himself and shot into his arms. Harry felt another pair of arms wrap around Severus and himself and looks up to realize Draco is there as well.

"Mr. Potter, tomorrow is going to be difficult, but Draco and I both have full confidence that you will be able to succeed."

"Your sure?"

"Yes we are. Now you need to get some sleep if you want to be of any use. Do you have a plan for what you're going to do?"

"Yes I'm going to summon my broom and try to talk to the dragon."

"Well parseltongue is for serpents and dragons do fall into that category."

"See Harry, I told you it would work!" Draco was beaming as he was finally able to bring some of his wits to his godfathers attention.

Severus nodded, "Good thinking Draco. Now it's time for bed, Draco please return to your dormitory. Harry would you like to stay here?"

"Yes please if it isn't too much trouble."

Draco turned back and looked up hopefully. "Um Severus? If it isn't too much trouble do you think maybe I could stay too?"

Severus looked back towards Harry to see if he minded and in fact the golden boy blushed.

He nodded and conjured a bed beside the one he slept in when Harry shared the bed with Sirius and Lupin.

"Go to sleep you have a lot to do tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: So. Thoughts comments? Love it hate wanna see something specific not liking the direction I'm going with it? Comment and let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: It isn't mine.**

* * *

**Harry POV**

The preliminaries were over and the third champion was currently out there battling their dragon. Harry was in the tent by himself. That morning he woke up to the light sounds of Draco's snoring. He and Severus both hugged Harry before they went down to breakfast, which was quiet and lonely for Harry.

Hermione came up to him and told him that she loved him, and he was her best friend and she knew Ron was wrong and being a pig about it, and she would always be there for him, but she knew he was hiding something and he needed to come clean about it.

So he was standing in the tent by himself praying that he would get through this alive and would be able to talk to Hermione about this.

The roaring of the dragons and the yells of the crowd were so loud in his ears. If he didn't get to go soon then the dragon wouldn't have to worry, he would have a panic attack before he could get out there.

He heard someone moving around the tent, "Psst hey Harry!"

"Draco?"

He slipped inside the tent and gave Harry a wide smile. "You're not too nervous are you?"

"Draco I'm so nervous I think I might pass out."

"You know what you need? Something to take your mind off of what you're about to do."

Harry looked up at him quizzically. Draco took his hand and intertwined their fingers pulling him to sit down.

"I'm thinking your summer is a bit touchy, as well as school this year so I think I'll go with this, I really like you Harry. I think that's why I fought with you so much. I would really like to try going out with you to see where this leads."

Harry looked utterly gob smacked, as they heard the chime for Harry to go out.

"Don't answer me now I'll wait till you finish up out there."

Harry slowly walked out to the arena where a very pissed off dragon waited for him to come steal one of her eggs.

"Accio firebolt!"

The broom came zooming out of the castle and Harry jumped on and kicked off the ground. The Hungarian Horntail's head came up off the ground to watch Harry as he flew around her.

She opened up her massive maw and prepared to shoot out a jet of fire. _"Wait! Please just wait!"_

"_You can speak to me?"_ She hissed out.

"_Yes and I don't wish to trouble you, but my task is to fetch the golden egg that they hid with you."_

"_Yes I did sense that one of them was not mine. Very well you may get it. And then you will leave."_

"_As you wish I don't want to anger you fire goddess." _

She was very cooperative and even seemed to like Harry, but as he began to swoop down someone shot a curse at the dragon. She roared and her tail swung around towards Harry. He tried to duck, but it smashed into his arm with one of her horns slicing his left arm from shoulder to wrist.

He heard gasps and screams from the crowd as he began to fall, but the resulting crash never came as the dragon carefully caught him in her right paw and lowered him to the ground giving him the golden egg and placing him near the gates so the handlers could get him out.

In a mournful tone she hissed, _"I am sorry Harry Potter, please forgive me."_

Harry almost passed out from the blood loss, but managed to get back to the gates with the egg tucked under his left arm and firebolt lay forgotten in the middle of the arena.

Madam Pomfrey came running towards him as soon as the gates closed, trying to get the bleeding to stop. She didn't wait to get him to the tent as the wounds were so deep, but as soon as she got them closed up she hurried him to the tent where Draco was waiting for him.

He rushed over to him and engulfed him in a hug. "Are you all right? I thought I was going to have a heart attack when she reared up and hit you with her tail." He took Harry's left arm in his to examine it to reassure himself that Harry was indeed fine.

The marks from the dragon were gone, but the ones from the summer however remained.

"Harry? What the hell happened to you?"

"Yes Mr. Potter I would like to know the same thing. Magic can heal surface wounds no problem with out leaving a scar, to leave them so clearly though, massive amounts of muscle and tissue had to have been removed. Did you come away from this attack okay? You must have some emotional scars."

"Draco, Madam Pomfrey, I will tell you about it, but not right now please. I am really sensitive about it as it happened over the summer, and I do have emotional scars, but I have help with it."

"Severus?"

"Yes he's the one who found and healed me."

Draco nodded solemnly, "At least you had someone."

Sluggishly Harry nodded and Madam Pomfrey ushered him to lie down so he could take several blood replenishing potions as he lost a lot of blood. After Harry got his score, which much to his dismay put him squarely in first place, he got another visitor.

Hermione approached him quickly trying to ignore the puckered, angry red scars on his arm. She saw the way the dragon hit him and knew that these scars weren't from that. This looked like something took chunks from his arm. How did he survive without telling someone about it?

Draco had left several minutes prior wanting to give Harry privacy with his friends and Hermione sat down in the chair he vacated. The way she clung to his hand Harry thought she might burst into tears.

"Oh Harry! I was so scared. I thought…I didn't expect the dragon to catch you like that. And how did you know that you could speak parseltongue? Oh never mind." Tenderly she began to trace the bite mark on the inside of his elbow. "Is this what you've been hiding? What happened to you Harry?"

Harry fidgeted nervously on his bed, "It's still a really sensitive topic for me and I will love you forever Hermione, if you could drop it. Just for now. Okay only three people know what happened and three know something happened."

She furrowed her brow in concentration, "Lupin, Snuffles, and Professor Snape."

"What?"

"The three who know that leaves me, Malfoy, and Madam Pomfrey."

Harry's mouth stood open in astonishment, "How did you guess that?"

She smile indulgently at him, "Simple reasoning. You were always close to Snuffles and you stayed with him and Lupin over the summer. You've also been really close to Professor Snape this year. You're even doing well in potions! Anyway I was an obvious choice, I also overheard you talking to Malfoy in the library and you're closer to him this year as well. As for Madam Pomfrey she's a medi-witch who just healed you and has healed you numerous times. She knows your scars better than you do."

"You really are brilliant you know that right?"

"Thank you Harry." She brushed hair out of his face, "You really scared me you know?"

"I'm sorry Hermione an I hate to scare you again, but I'm sure I will in the next task."

"I know Harry." She patted his hand gently.

"I don't want to do this. The last thing I wanted this year was to do something dangerous." Tears began to fill up his eyes and his voice was beginning to break up. "I barely survived this summer I didn't want this. And I wanted to tell you, and Draco, and everyone, but how can I ask you to understand something I don't understand?"

The tears swimming in his eyes broke rank and were silently streaming down his cheeks. Soothingly Hermione rubbed Harry's arm making shushing noises, whispering it'll be alright. As his sobs grew increasingly louder Hermione crawled onto the bed with him and drew him into her arms.

Ginny and Luna walked in at that moment with Madam Pomfrey. She took one look at the teens on the bed and transfigured the bed to hold all four of them. Ginny crawled onto the bed behind Harry and has stroking his hair and Luna crawled onto the bed behind Ginny and took his hand.

Harry just let the sobs rack his body and buried his face in Hermione's shoulder as sleep finally overcame him.

Madam Pomfrey stood there just watching as Harry finally took comfort from his friends. She wasn't going to break them apart so she cast a disillusionment charm and a hover charm and transported them to the hospital wing.

Draco and Severus stood in the shadows watching as she left. "I know Draco, but we must let his friends comfort him now." He drew his godson to his side and led him to his private chambers.

When Harry woke before he even opened his eyes he knew he was in the hospital wing. His hand was much warmer than the rest of him and he knew it was being held. From the size of the hand it must have been Draco.

As he opened his eyes he knew he was right. He also wanted to say yes, but was afraid.

"Harry! You're finally awake!"

Groggily he sat up, "What time is it? What day is it for that matter?"

Draco just laughed as Harry scowled at him for being so chipper.

"It's time for you to get up so that we can talk."

Draco helped Harry up out of the bed and walked him carefully down to the lake. It wasn't likely that they be interrupted. Everyone was in class, but Severus excused Draco to watch Harry. They got to the edge and sat down in an awkward silence not knowing how to begin.

"Ah so Harry did you think about what I said?"

Harry glanced down and Draco thought his answer would be no.

"Yes I have thought about it, and I want to say yes, but I don't think any of your friends or mine would react well to it."

""So we won't tell them. At least not for now."

"You want to hide it?"

"Well just for now, I mean until we can get to know each other without other people questioning our decisions, then we can let everyone know."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. So where do we go from here?"

"Lunch I think it's time to eat."

**A/N: So this took a while in getting out. I apologize my beta (aka my sister) moved out and kept saying she would beta it so I kept waiting, and I moved now I'm getting ready to graduate high school an things are getting crazy, so I hope you enjoy this it did move kinda quick, but I need to get this out of the way so I can get to the good stuff. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Again it isn't mine.**

* * *

**Harry POV-**

The weeks passed swiftly and the night of the Yule Ball was upon Hogwarts. Over the weeks Harry and Draco had gotten closer, but the day that they come out to the rest of the school was nearing. They couldn't keep hiding, they had almost been caught many times, and on occasion Severus caught them.

Draco and Harry were happy together, but Harry wasn't sure how strong Draco would be if the school found out and he was still keeping his secret. It was a good thing they were closer, now Draco and Severus could handle his breakdowns without having to call Remus and Sirius in though they did visit on occasion.

They had an hour before the ball and they were dressed and waiting in Severus' private chambers. They had their fingers intertwined and were just talking.

"So Harry, how do you feel about me taking Pansy to the ball?"

"I bloody hate it I'd rather go with you."

"I know Harry, but I'd rather hex Pansy than go with her if that makes you feel any better."

"Well how do you feel about me taking Parvati to the ball?"

He gently brushed Harry's eyes out of his face. "I bloody hate it, I'd rather go with you."

"Draco…"

"Hush Harry, I know you're not ready to give up either secret and I understand. I don't think any less of you for it I've seen you when you're trying not to see you memories, remember? I'll be here when you're ready, I'll always be here."

He pressed a gentle kiss on Harry's cheek and pulled him to his feet. "C'mon it's almost time for the ball to start."

Draco walked out first so that it wasn't obvious that they had been together. He was already waiting at the end of the staircase when Harry arrived with Parvati on his arm.

Harry walked down the stairs with Parvati on his arm. He caught Malfoy's eye and sneered at the blonde Slytherin boy. By the curling of Malfoy's upper lip Harry knew Malfoy felt as he did. He was disgusted by the way Pansy clung to Malfoy's arm, but at the moment there was no way for him to stop it. Soon though, very soon.

Everyone stood around in the entrance hall talking. Finally it was time for the champions to line up and dance. Harry was shocked to see Hermione on Krum's arm. But he hadn't really been spending much time with her. She wasn't talking to Ron and he didn't want her to pick sides so she spent most of her time with Luna and Ginny.

The first dance of the Yule Ball was mercifully short, as Harry couldn't stay long. He released Parvati's arm. The weird sisters would be playing later, but for now they were playing muggle music. They were playing a song he knew, Hanging by a moment by: Lifehouse. He wished he could dedicate the song to Draco, but it was time to go.

"Thanks for accompanying me tonight Parvati, but I am not staying so you may do whatever you wish." Before he could get far another song came on, one he felt he could relate to The Dance by: Garth Brooks.

Parvati threw him a quizzical look, but joined the throng of students clustered around the stage. Harry couldn't help but to think how wrong this felt. He slowly walked out of the hall with the sad melody accompanying him out. "Our lives are better to left chance, I could have missed the pain, but I'd have had to miss The Dance."

I don't think I was put in this tournament by chance, someone wants me in here, but I'm glad I didn't miss "The Dance" with Draco.

Harry walked outside and sat in the shadows by the lake. The wind was blowing gently and after the intense heat of the Great Hall a relief. Harry threw his head back and could feel the wind gently lift and play with his hair. Some of the tendrils swept across his forehead and settled in his eyes. Harry slowly stood focusing on the tops of the trees, swaying in time to the gentle melody. He tossed his head back again and could feel the last of the stasis spell releasing his body. Then he heard one of the sounds he had dreaded, not here not now, he heard a low moan.

He glanced upwards to see Malfoy standing in front of him just watching. The light of the full moon was reflecting off of his hair making it look as if surrounded by a halo, his skin was pale and the light made him look as if a ghost.

"Merlin, Harry you look beautiful like that."

Harry began shaking his head, "No, Malfoy you can't be here" He started backing up watching the hurt and confusion flash across Malfoy's face.

"Harry? Wha…what do you mean? Don't you, don't you want me here?"

"No, no you can't be here!"

"Why?"

"It's not," His explanation was cut off as his back arched and heat shot up his spine. "Get out of here!" Hair began to sprout on his hands and feet. His dress robes shredded as his limbs elongated and he began to sprout ears and a tail a few bits of flesh and blood were flying away from his body from the violence of his transformation. Harry fell to the ground feeling his bones break and re-break as his form shifted.

Finally the shift was over he stood there slightly over the height of a full grown human. His head was smooth, but brown hair covered the rest of his body and he was standing on his back legs, there was some recognition in his eyes, as Malfoy looked down he saw that Harry was a werewolf. He wanted to run away from this monster, but this was Harry. Harry couldn't hurt him even if he wasn't completely human. Harry let out a howl, once then twice. Soon he could hear footsteps and the anxious voice of his godfather called out, "Harry! What's going on? You said you would howl twice if there was an emergency."

Severus Snape came into view as a second werewolf and a big black dog began creeping out of the shadows. They reached the two boys at the same time.

"Draco! Step back. Potter, did you take your potion?" The first wolf gave a brisk nod of the head. The second wolf and the dog put their heads against Harry's chest to force him backwards.

"No! Harry please don't leave."

"Draco he must he doesn't want to hurt you. He was afraid of you discovering this truth."

"Can I see him tomorrow?" Harry pleaded with his eyes and the potions master nodded while cleaning up the ripped clothes and gobbets of flesh, soon to be the only evidence of Harry's transformation from beside the lake. He stood and watched as the second wolf pulled Harry along to the whomping willow the dog trailed behind the two to make sure they didn't both turn back. After Harry disappeared from sight Severus began to pull Draco back to the castle. He pulled him past the Great Hall where the two received curious stares. Dumbledore also looked confused, as only Professor Snape, Sirius the black dog, and Lupin, the second wolf, knew of Harry's condition. When they reached the dungeons Malfoy collapsed into a chair. "How?"

"How is Harry a werewolf?" The blonde was stunned that Snape appeared to know the whole story. "He turned because Lupin and I failed him. The day of the Quidditch Match when the dark mark appeared in the sky Harry was separated from the Weasleys and miss Granger.

"He found us, but we needed to attend to the muggles and death eaters. He was told to stay in-between and slightly behind us, and for once he listened. As we were rounding up death eaters Fenrir Greyback attacked Harry. He took off with Harry and he was severely wounded when we found him. We were able to heal his wounds and with us rather than risk his friends the first full moon was way to close. We got lucky when it got close to the full moon it was his first time and he fought it long enough to get him to a safe place and Sirius and Lupin kept him company.

"Harry has decided to keep it a secret for now, he doesn't want his friends to feel obligated to come keep him company on those nights, how they haven't noticed he's acting differently I'll never understand. From his heightened sense of smell he's passing potions class. He's also determined to pass his other classes. Dumbledore doesn't even know. The only ones who do are in this room, and out there with him."

"Was it safe for him to be at the Ball?"

"It was risky yes, but it was also required of him. I cast a stasis spell on him that suppressed his transformation until he was well away from humans. What were you doing out there?"

"I saw him leave and he didn't look so good I wanted to make sure he was okay. Can I see him tomorrow?"

"If he wishes, he will probably come seeking you anyway just make sure he's back outside before nightfall."

"Yes, sir. Also if you were able to repress his transformation why don't werewolves do it more often?"

"To repress it for as long as we did makes the transformation much more painful when they are able to change for the first time. Harry usually doesn't explode from the force of it."

Draco was in a daze and didn't know how to respond.

"Now you should probably return to your dorm."

Malfoy stood and walked back to his room. He flopped down on his bed fully clothed and started drifting off. He didn't think he could sleep, and when he got there wished he didn't. His dreams were plagued with Harry running away from him threatening never to return. He kept repeating that Malfoy thought he was a monster and he disgusted him, he could see it in his eyes.

In the morning as Goyle pushed at him to wake him up he was gasping for air.

"What's wrong with you Malfoy? Bad dreams?"

He nodded and the other boy dropped it. His nightmares prevented him from waking and it took Goyle to shake him from that place. He quickly got up to take a shower disgusted that he slept in his robes; he was now horribly sweaty from his sleep. He rushed though a shower and nearly ran to the great hall hair still damp from the shower.

The minute he spotted Harry's head he was unsure of what to do. With the stares of nearly everyone in the Great Hall including the teachers and visitors we walked up to Harry and sat in the vacant spot on his right. Hermione and Ron looked shocked while Harry just looked tired. Malfoy leaned up and whispered, "I'm tired of hiding this do you accept me?" As Harry nodded he whispered, "And all that it entails?" Harry nodded again and Malfoy leaned closer pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

He could hear the collective gasp in the hall and the whispers that immediately started. Malfoy turned on the bench and ate his breakfast.

After breakfast Malfoy grabbed Harry's hand and led him out of

the hall. Together they walked out to the lake where Harry transformed into his wolf half. Malfoy sat down yanking Harry into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and was glad to feel him lean into the embrace. "Was that ok? You're not mad that I did that? It was so stupid to kiss..." He trailed off as Harry pressed another kiss to his lips. Effectively stopping the sentence.

"Now they all know we belong together I'm sorry you had to find out my secret like that though. You don't hate me do you?"

"Merlin, Harry I could never hate you, not ever do you hear me?"

Draco squeezed Harry tightly to him. "I can't believe Greyback attacked you. How…how bad was it?"

Harry leaned back and pulled up his sleeve. Draco was stunned, "These came from Greyback? What did he do take bites out of your arm?"

Tears flooded Harry's eyes and he ducked his head. He tried to pull away, but Draco pulled him back.

"You are so much stronger than I thought you were, but you don't have to keep being strong by yourself. That's what I'm for to help you be strong."

Harry nodded turned in Draco's arms to look out at the lake he snuggled his head on his lap grateful for the boy holding onto him scared that one day he would want to let go, what Harry didn't know was the only thing Draco wanted he held tightly in his arms.

Harry and Draco spent the rest of the day by themselves and ended up watching the sunset, Draco kissed Harry goodnight and had him back to the whomping willow before the moon could come out as promised.

He decided to go spend the night in Severus' chambers, as he didn't know how the school would react to his relationship and didn't want to face it without Harry. In the morning when he woke, he was wrapped in Harry's warm arms; careful not to wake him he snuggled backwards and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:So what do you think? Again I'm so sorry these took so long to come out, but they're here now. How do you feel about Harry being a werewolf? The secrets are out how do you think the school will react? And Ron and Hermione? Ohh! Pansy and Blaise? Let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Darts of Pleasure Chapter 9**

**Harry POV **

Before I opened my eyes I registered that there was a very warm Draco snuggled in my arms. After transforming and the pain of becoming a werewolf this was a pretty damn good way of starting the day. I gently removed my arm from Draco and felt him stir beneath me.

We both got out of the bed and in companionable silence got ready for the day. Following Severus we emerged from his quarters and headed for the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco and I decided to sit separate so people could ask any questions they might have.

We entered hand in hand. The Hall got quiet and I kissed him on the cheek as we parted. I took a seat near the end of the table alone. It took only seconds before I was joined by Hermione who promptly smacked me upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I asked rubbing my head.

"You could have told me rather than letting me find out that way." She leaned over and wrapped her arms around me squeezing me tightly, "But I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Mione. I had worried about this reaction, but it was better than I could have dreamed. I began fingering the scars on my elbow, maybe she could handle this too. "Would you mind joining Draco and I after lunch to…talk?"

"Is it about…what happened?"

"Yeah, brace yourself though. It's not pretty."

We finished breakfast and chatted with a few other Gryffindors about my relationship status. Many of the females seemed very supportive as did many of the guys. Hermione and I stood linking arms. We headed towards Herbology, our first class of the day. We arrived a few minutes early and sat at our usual table waiting for everyone to arrive. Lavender and Parvati were the first to come in and confront us.

"Hey Harry! I can't believe you and Malfoy are Dating!" I awaited the hate and disgust that might spew forth from her mouth, but it never came. "You two are the hottest guys in the school, it's not fair for that amount of gorgeous to be in one couple."

Blushing I mumbled, "Thanks Lavender."

Parvati chirped in then, "We're really happy for you Harry. You and Draco look like you really care about each other. Who are we to judge?"

A voice behind me drawled out, "Thank you Lavender, and Parvati. Your acceptance is appreciated." He smiled timidly at them and they both hugged us.

I smiled as Draco slid into the seat next to mine. Lavender giggled as Draco intertwined our fingers that were sitting on the table.

Lavender and Parvati both sat at the table in front of us. Soon the tables surrounding Draco and I were filled with people Slytherin and Gryffindor alike in a quiet stance of acceptance. It was at this moment Ron walked past our table.

"So you really were shagging Malfoy eh? Talk about slumming it."

Hermione nearly stood up to slap him again when a hand gently eased her back into her seat.

Pansy's voice rang out clear and true, "Don't listen to him. It's the ones who protest the most that have the most to hide."

Ron's face turned as red as his ears and he turned and stormed away as Pansy winked at Draco and I.

"Some people are ignorant and prejudiced, but don't worry Harry. We've got your back." She leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Love is a rare and precious thing it doesn't matter if you're a girl or a boy. Cherish it. Especially Draco's for he rarely shows it." She kissed my cheek and walked away.

Most of the way went sort of like this. With some one trying to put us down and some one, quite often a Slytherin, put them in their place. Finally it was time for lunch. Hermione and I sat with Draco at the Slytherin table. We ate and chatted with all the students, we got to see a new side to them.

Soon though, lunch was over and I had to come clean to Hermione. We walked together to the lake to the same spot that I had changed on the night of the Yule Ball. We sat down and I was in Draco's arms on his lap. Hermione was smiling warmly at us.

"So Harry, as much as I love any excuse to hold you, what's this about?" Draco asked curiously.

"Hermione needs to know what happened that night." I directed my attention to Hermione, "But please don't interrupt me or I may not be able to finish."

She nodded and I began. I explained how I was separated from the group and I happened to meet Severus and Remus as things started to get ugly. I tried to explain the attack and my wounds in as little detail as possible.

I explained that at the tournament they weren't sure what being attacked by Greyback meant, so Severus and Remus wanted to be able to watch over me. Hermione looked a little green as I finished as asked to see my scars again.

Hermione was a bit confused as I finished and could ask questions. "Surely though, after all this time you should know…"

I cut her off, "Yes we do. I'm a werewolf."

Her jaw dropped. "So this is the secret you've been keeping."

"Yes I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want you to be scared or disgusted by me."

"I wish you would have told me sooner."

"If is helps Draco only found out a few days ago. He, uhm, well he caught me turning. It scared the life out of me I wasn't sure I could handle it. But I thought since you handled that news so well you deserved to know. But only you Draco, Severus, Remus, and Sirius know."

Draco looked at his watch. "You'll have to talk more later it's time for potions."

We stood up and readied ourselves for the next class. We made it to the potions classroom without incident.

Snape walked into the room and smirked at the three of us knowingly. We had been inseparable all day. He unveiled the potion we would be working on that day and left us to work.

Halfway through the period he walked around to check our potions and laughed when he saw our potions were nearly identical.

Potions went by quickly and again my potion was the first one completed. "Potter, a word please." We stepped into his office. "I take it you told Ms. Granger."

"Yes sir. She took the news of Draco and I very well I thought it was time she knew."

"And?"

"She's worried. She hates knowing I'm in pain and I pretty much go through it all alone. No one here except Lupin knows what the transformation is like."

Severus nodded, "You're condition makes us all feel helpless. Well, except Sirius because he's always with you and Lupin at your 'time of the month.'" He smirked.

I glared at him. "We should probably get back before the potions room blows up. Neville's potion was looking a bit green."

Snape paled, "That potion should be purple." Severus and I both ran out of the office.

The scene we met with was enough to make my blood boil. Draco and Ron stood toe to toe and looked as if they had been fighting. Draco's eye was a bit swollen and Ron's nose was bleeding.

"What the devil is going on here?"

Ron looked up, "Just explaining a few things to the fag here."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for language, ten more for fighting." Severus looked over to Neville's potion which had begun to bubble angrily and quickly cast a shield charm around it.

"Your homework is an essay on the maintenance and vigilance with potions. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger wait for me in my office. Mr. Weasley report to the hospital wing. Harry stay here. Class dismissed. Leave the cauldron Mr. Longbottom."

Everyone scurried to do as he bid. I stayed behind and looked on curiously as the potion bubbled dangerously. I waited until the doors closed and the dungeons were empty to speak.

"Professor what is it you need me for?"

"Harry, whenever I lift this spell the potion will explode. It will burn anyome in this room and possibly through other things as well. I want you to wait in my office and when I lift the spell I'll need for you to go get Madame Pomfrey to heal me."

"Wait. Don't you know the spells?"

"Of course I do, but I can't heal myself."

"No, but what if I lift the spell? Then you can heal me within seconds rather than waiting more than five maybe ten minutes in excruciating pain while I run to the hospital wing then return back from the hospital wing."

"Damn it Harry, I can't put you at risk."

"You aren't I am."

I grabbed his arm and led him to his office. "Wait here. I expect you'll know when it happens." I closed the door and walked closer to the cauldron. I rolled my shoulders and stretched my arms. "Well it's now or never."

I lifted my wand and muttered the simple incantation to lower the shield. As soon as the shield was down it blasted me backwards. Pieces of the cauldron slammed into me as well as the sickly green potion.

Everywhere the potion splattered it began to eat away at my clothes and flesh. It covered the left side of my face and I rolled into a small puddle of it. I could feel it eat away the robes of my back before it started to eat away the skin.

I writhed around on the floor in agony as the potion got through my pants and worked around my knees. I threw my head back and screamed. It was a raw, full-throated all out cry of pain, one that was as long and loud as I could scream.

My cry was fading as I felt Severus and Draco kneel beside me. As the healing spells took effect it felt like I was being doused with ice water. Hermione was kneeling as well as I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Draco's POV **

Severus, Granger, and I were sitting next to Harry a few hours after the explosion. We had to put him to sleep so his injuries could heal. But it was killing me waiting for him to wake up.

I blamed neither Harry nor Severus for Harry's injuries, they choose the most logical course to follow. I only wished for Harry to open his eyes, again he was in pain I could neither prevent nor share. I decided to ask the one question on my mind since the Yule Ball.

"Severus, how long does it take to become an animangus?"

Hermione's eyes widened. I expected her to spout of a lecture of the legality of a student becoming an animangus, but I was surprised. "I was wondering about that myself."

Severus glanced up, "It's not an easy process, but if we work hard we can have it down by the next full moon."

* * *

**A/N: So sorry this took forever. Don't hate me? **


End file.
